fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Koopa Troopa
Koopa Troopa is a common enemy in the Super Mario series that resembles a turtle. It walks around on its two feet and if tapped twice on its shell, Koopa Troopa will spin around trying to home into the nearest person. They originally walked on four feet which is rarely seen these days. Usually, a Koopa Troopa has a green shell, but there are also red and blue variants as well as Dry Bones, a skeleton Koopa Troopa. Their Koopa Shell can be used as items. Game Appearances Pathverse Koopas serve as Bowser's main units in battle and as guards. The majority of Koopas guard territories claimed by their king Bowser over the course of the ages. They usually partake in siege on cities and during this, they plunder the cities' technology and riches for their own uses. The Koopa forces were also involved in the Battle for Devotee City, where the Koopas wiped out the Devotee guard toads and overthrew the Toadstool monarchy. Ranks *Koopa Recruit - Recently recruited Koopas whom are beginning training, to be promoted to a Koopa Trooper, the recruit must undergo a training course in order to get promoted and accepted into the Koopa Troop. *Koopa Trooper - The first proper rank for Koopas who are in the Koopa Troop. These Koopas have basic combat ability, armed with a Musket and a knife. These are the backbone of the Koopa Troop forces which are involved in basic raids and defense. *Koopa Marauder - These Koopas are more heavily armed, equipped with the Bullet Bill launchers and muskets as their lower ranked comrades are. These Koopas are experts in siege and missions and their bullet bill launchers can take down armored units with ease. *Koopa Dreadnought - Koopa Dreadnoughts are given a rare drug which expands their muscle and bone structure, making them larger and more potent than regular Koopas. These Koopas have spikes equipped on their backs and carry a Banzai Bill launcher and are the most potent experts in siege. The drug only works on certain Koopas and those who cannot ingest the drug are promoted to Koopatrols. NRL Sub Koopa Troopa appears as one of ten subs in Mario Rugby League. He has all balanced stats and has no special skills at all. He is only used when a player on the Bowser Villains team is injured. ''Super Mario MHL Koopa Troopa along with Paratroopa and Dry Bones are playable in ''Super Mario MHL. Koopa Troopa's shell also appears as an item. ''Mario & Kirby Baseball He appears in this game on Bowser Jr's team. Ironically for a turtle, he has fast running, but weak pitching and batting powers. Red and Blue Koopas also appear, but their stats remain relatively the same. Super Kooped Bros. He appears in Super Kooped Bros. as a basic enemy. Kooped also appears in this game, and he is a koopa. Super Mario Bros. series. Super Sloppy Bros. Sloppy Koopa Troopas appear as common enemies throughout the entire Super Sloppy Bros. game. Koopa Kart Series Koopa Troopa is the mascot of the Koopa Kart Series, making an appearance as a default mid weight driver in each game. He will most likely appear in every game. Mario Kart 8 Wii U Koopa Troopa appears as a playable character in Mario Kart 8 Wii U. His special move is Seven Green Shells. Stats: '''Speed': 1.5 Acceleration: 3.5 Drift: 3.25 Handling: 3.75 Off-Road: 3 Behind the Wheel Koopa appears as a default playable character in the racing game Bowser's Castle Racing. Stats *'Weight:' 25% *'Driving Skill:' 68% *'Item Power:' 50% *'Speed:' 64% Game's Description A soldier of the Koopa Troop, sick of being always defeated by the Mario brothers, so decides to get behind the wheel and is ready to see who is the fastest koopa. Mario Kart Wii 2.0 Koopa Troopa appears as a playable character in Mario Kart Wii 2.0. Super Mario GameBox Demo In the game, Koopa Troopas are common, appearing in all levels. They must be stomped twice, once to push them into their shells and the second time to kick their shell. A Koopa boss named Koopa Servant who is fought in Bowser Castle. Ice Climber 2 If you use a Mario Amiibo whilst playing, you unlock the Cool Cool Mountain amibo mountain, the koopas appear as enemies. Mario & Kirby: The Hope of All Realms Koopa Troopas appear as enemies in the TV series about Mario and Kirby. Since the Koopalings were absent in the series, the Koopa Bris. and the Koopa Lids replace their act. Koopa Troopa, when inhaled by Kirby, give him the Shell ability where Kirby can hide in his shell that he has on his back and can use it to hit other enemies. This also hides Kirby from direct or long ranged attacks. Super Mario Moose Koopa Troopas appear as enemies in Super Mario Moose. Like in past 3D Mario platformers, Koopas charge the player when they see them. When stomped, they will fall out of their shell, which can be grabbed and kicked. Koopas appear in all worlds in this game. Super Mario Moose Deluxe Koopa Troopas once again appear in Super Mario Moose Deluxe. They act the same as in the previous game. Super Mario: Koopa Commander Koopa Troopas appear as main characters in the game, with two of the game's main characters being Koopa Commander and Koopa Lieutenant. In the game, the two Koopas take part in Bowser's mission to try and steal a rare crystal from the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch Koopa Troopa appears in Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch (mainly known as Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Deluxe) as a playable character. He is a Speedy character type and his special move is Shell Dunk. He is a starter character. His default partner is Koopa Paratroopa. His team name is the Koopa Troopa Turtles Mario & Sonic at the Previous Olympic Games Koopa Troopa appears as a referee at the Athens 2004 and Torino (Turin) 2006 Olympic Games. Gallery SuperMarioParty KoopaTroopa.png Green Koopa New.png 200px-Koopa.png KoopaSM3DL.png Koopa Troopa NSMB2.png File:Red_Koopa!.png|''New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y.'' File:Blue_Koopa!.png|''New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y.'' Yellow Koopa.png|''New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y.'' NewKoopa.png|''Super Mario Exploit'' Koopa Troopa SM3DW.png|Super Mario 3D World Koopa troopa smash bros.png|Super Smash Bros. Warfare KoopaTroopaMP9.png KoopaCool.png|A Red Koopa Troopa. Koopa NSMBU.png|New Super Mario Bros. U Koopa_2.0.png|Koopa Troopa in Mario Kart Wii 2.0 Koopa Troopa SSBB.png|Red Koopa Troopa. 4-Legged Koopa Troopa.png|A Red Koopa Troopa Green 4-legged Koopa.png Koopatroopa - Mario Kart Wii.png Koopa Troop.png|A Koopa Troopa from Kenny Koopa's Revenge. GoldenTroopa.png|Golden Koopa Troopa Koopa Troopa SMBU.png|Super Mario Bros. Ultra 84px-Koopa_Troopa_NMB2. Png|Red Koopa Troopa 84px-Koopas_Troopa_NSMB2. Png|Blue Koopa Troopa 376px-Koopa NSMBU.png|Another Blue Koopa Troopa Black Shelled Koopa Troopa Art.png|A black-shelled Koopa Troopa. Silver Shelled Koopa Troopa Art.png|Silver-shelled Koopa Troopa SMB4 3DS Koopa.png Koopadasher.jpg|Koopa on his kart Koopa Troopa MDR.png|Icon of Koopa Troopa in Mario Dodgeball Rush Tumblr mcziz2vapA1rhehigo1 500.png|Mewshi's Adventure File:Koopa_Troopa_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|''Super Mario 3D World'' MP10KoopaTroopa.png|'' '' greytroopa.png|Grey-shelled Koopa Troopa. pinktroopa.png|Pink-shelled Koopa Troopa. purpletroopa.png|Purple-shelled Koopa Troopa. KoopaSMR.png|Green Koopa Troopa from Super Mario Run. Koopa Commander.png|Koopa Commander, the main character in Super Mario: Koopa Commander, as well as a powerful Koopa Troopa. Subspecies Spiny Koopa1.png|Spiny Koopa NegativeTroopa.png|Negative Koopa Troopa Frozen koopa.png|Frozen Koopa Koopa Striker Sprite PM5.png|Koopa Striker 2.1.Koopa -Bodyslam Koopa.png|Bodyslam Koopa 2.2.Koopa -Dark Koopa.png|Dark Koopa 2.3.Koopa -Koopeleon.png|Koopeleon 2.3.Koopa -Shady Koopa 1.png|Shady Koopa 2.3.Koopa -Shady Koopa 2.png|Shady Koopa 2.4.Koopa -Snooza Koopa.png|Snooza Koopa 2.5.Koopa -Troopea.png|Troopea 2.6.Koopa -Elite Troopea.png|Elite Troopa Dark_Koopa.png|Dark Koopa Dry_Koopa.png|Dry Koopa Stick koopa troopa.png|Koopa the Cool|link=Koopa the Cool Dreamy Koopa.png|Dreamy Koopa Retro Koopa.png|Retro Koopa Dark Bomber Koopa.png Bomber Koopa.png Bomber Koopa.png|Bomber Koopa Glue Koopa.png|Uranus Koopa|link=Uranus Koopa.png }} Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Koopas Category:Enemies Category:Mario (series) Category:Species Category:Non-fanon characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Clyde D.I.Y. Category:Koopa Troop Category:Reptiles Category:Mario Kart VR Category:Mario Enemies Category:Mario Kart: Turbo Circuit Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Mario Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Mario Kart Turbo Race Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Kart S Category:Default Characters Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Mario's New Adventure 2: Bowser's Return Category:Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Mario Heroes Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Super Mario Moose Category:Moose Meadows Category:Super Mario Moose Deluxe Category:Mario Tennis: Mega Smash Category:Mario Party Switch (Luigi4747) Category:Mario and Luigi: Ultimate Team Up Category:Mario Kart 9 (Luigi4747) Category:Ultra Mario Party Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord Category:Nintendo All-Stars Chess Category:NEW Super Mario Maker 3